


Sated

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It satisfies some malicious part of him to leave his mark, to break Fraser's control and drive him into a frenzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Part of my silly porny-snippet-a-day challenge. Off to think about my prompt for Meresy's C6D Porn Tag. Actually, I'll porn tomorrow. *is exhausted* Aren't you guys tired of porn yet?
> 
> Prompts: trembling, exhaust, drowse

Sometimes, when he is feeling lazy, Ray flips Fraser over onto his belly. He takes his time exploring this side of Fraser, from his lightly freckled shoulders to the tempting ridge of his spine to his strongly muscled thighs.

Ray scratches up Fraser's back, long, parallel tracks of red welts. It satisfies some malicious part of him to leave his mark, to break Fraser's control and drive him into a frenzy.

He catches sight of the scar low on Fraser's back, thinks of _her_ and spends the rest of the evening whispering his love against Fraser's flesh.

Pulling out the lube, Ray rubs some on his fingers and pushes a finger against Fraser's hole, watching it slowly sink in. Two fingers is a little wider, a little tighter and Fraser squirms, sighing. Three lets Ray _curl_ and _reach_; Fraser trembles and falls apart.

Ray puts on a condom, slicks himself up, and holds Fraser open, rubbing the head of his cock against Fraser's asshole before sliding in. It's a long, smooth push, and they both moan as Ray stops, in as far as he can go. They're as close as they can get.

He lies down on Fraser, draping himself over him, covering him like a blanket and letting him _feel_. Fraser is breathing hard, and so is Ray, and he tips them over onto their sides so he can get the leverage to thrust, short hard strokes that make Fraser cry out and push back. Ray holds Fraser's hip tight enough to leave bruises, but neither of them notices. Neither of them cares.

It doesn't take long for Fraser to come, shuddering and gasping, and Ray follows soon after. They drowse, exhausted, sated and sweating. Their hands twine together, fingers interlaced, as they fall into a contented sleep.

 

-fin-


End file.
